Electronic devices such as laptop computers, cellular telephones, and other equipment are sometimes provided with optical components. The optical components may include components such as an image sensor (camera), a camera flash, an optical proximity sensor, or an ambient light sensor. Components such as these generally operate through windows in device housings or portions of a display. Although optical coating structures can sometimes be provided on windows to help blend their visual appearance with surrounding structures, it is often difficult or impossible to effectively hide an optical component behind a window. As a result, conventional electronic devices often have windows that are not as visually appealing ad desired.